The need for information is becoming increasingly popular. Some examples of such information include traffic updates, weather forecasts, score updates, stock updates, and news headlines. For example, traffic updates can include information related to the speed of the traffic, diversions, traffic jams, or any other type of reports related to traffic that can be helpful for a user, to avoid traffic congestion. With such traffic updates, the user can, for instance, plan his/her route to office before leaving his/her house. Similarly, some users may need weather forecast reports for a weekend, so that they can plan the weekend accordingly. Information on stocks helps users to anticipate a rise or fall in the stock market. News headlines keep a user updated with current events. Requests for such information can be sent by users according to their needs.
There exist one or more methods, by using which a user can make a request for information. In one such method, the user of an electronic device such as a mobile phone can send a request for information to a service center by using a mobile communication network. The request can be in the form of a message or a phone call. The service center receives the request for the information and sends the required information to the mobile phone. The required information can be provided through the mobile communication network by using a point-to-point mobile phone link. This method utilizes mobile communication resources such as mobile communication network bandwidth. These resources are limited and are expensive. Consequently, the communication cost involved in receiving the information through the mobile communication network is high.
In another method, a user can log on to a website to access information by using a mobile phone. The user can browse through the website, using the mobile phone to make a request for information. For example, the user can log on to a weather department website and view a weather forecast. However, the process of logging on to websites to get the information can be cumbersome. Further, the user cannot be sure of receiving the information as required by him/her. For example, if the user needs a weather forecast every morning, he/she will have to log on to the weather department website every morning. Moreover, this method utilizes mobile communication resources such as a mobile communication network bandwidth, which are limited and expensive.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.